Mitchell Golf
Mitchell Golf is a sports game developed by Camelot Software Planning (Nintendo 64) or Clap Hanz(PlayStation), published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast and PC in 2000. In the game, Mitchell, his friends, and his enemies play golf on a variety of Mitchell Van Morgan-themed golf courses. Gameplay .]] Players can play as a variety of characters including Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Wario. The game also introduces Plum, Sonny, Harry, Maple, and Charlie, new characters created by Camelot specifically for the game, who have not appeared since (save for Plum's appearance as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee and as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Players can then select from a number of courses which have features adapted to the Nintendo world. Mitchell Golf is also very easy to play (also known as a "pick up and play" game) as it makes golf very simple, because it does away with many of the complicated real-life aspects of the sport that are found in games like Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2006. Although the game is easy to play and simple in appearance, the game's engine is very deep and there are a multitude of variables that can affect a shot, such as wind strength and direction (indicated by a Boo), rain, characters' individual attributes, spin on the ball, and relief of the land. There is a variety of gameplay modes, including speed golf, ring shot, mini golf and skins match. Every character in the game has recorded voice samples which can be used to comment on opponent's shots. Nice Shot skills During the start of every golf game and tournament, the Character will swing the golf club to hit a ball to send it flying in superspeed and the opponent and the announcer say Nice Shot as a compliment. *''Mitchell'': Supersonic Shot - The ball will fly at Supersonic flight speed. *''Gavin'': Wind Shot - The ball will fly with a green air current encircling around it. *''Carolyn'': Clover Shot - The ball will fly with four-leaf clovers. *''Jennifer'': Heart Shot - The ball will fly with lovestroke hearts. *''Martin'': Earth Shot - The ball will fly with soil and gravel. *''David'': Wolf Shot - The ball will fly with a wolf spirit. *''Nicholas'': Slush Shot - The ball will fly with a cloud of slush encircling around it. *''Devin'': Paint Shot - The ball will fly with a cloud of paint encircling around it. *''Marquessa'': Marquessa Shot - The ball will fly with a Marquessa logo on it (causing threats to opponents). *''Genola'': Genola Shot - The ball will fly with a Genola logo on it (causing threats to opponents, Similar to Marquessa's). *''Metal Mitchell'': N/A *''Metal Gavin'': N/A *''Kelly'': Bird Shot - The ball will fly with birds encircling alongside it. *''Marquessa Thug'': N/A *''Android'': N/A *''Dusty'': Dusty Shot - The ball will fly with a psychokinetic aura tingling around it. *''Amber'': Fire Shot - The ball will fly with a flame flaring through the sky. Memory-compatibility Features This game features Rumble Pak (or the Contoller Pak) compatibility with the Nintendo 64 version of Mitchell Golf, the PSOne Memory card compatibility with PlayStation version of Mitchell Golf, The VMU features are only used in the Sega Dreamcast version of Mitchell Golf and the PC savings memory chip are used in it's Windows PC version. Players are able to upload characters and data found on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast and the PC versions. That way, you can play as these characters in full 3D. Additionally, data from the Nintendo 64 version is saved onto the Rumble Pak (or the Contoller Pak) of the game. However, the characters imported onto the Nintendo 64 version are not saved onto the cartridge; you must upload the characters again to play as them on the Nintendo 64. After playing a round with a each Character, that character will earn experience points. Transfer Pak functionality is not included in the Virtual Console version. Playable characters *Mitchell *Gavin *Carolyn *Jennifer *Martin *David *Nicholas *Devin *Marquessa *Genola *Metal Mitchell *Metal Gavin *Kelly *Thug *Android *Dusty *Amber Reception (N64) 87% | MC = (N64) 91/100 | Allgame = (GBC) (N64) | EGM = 8.12/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | Fam = 30/40 | GI = (N64) 9/10 (GBC) 8.75/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = (N64) 8.7/10 (GBC) 7.2/10 | IGN = (GBC) 10/10 (N64) 8.3/10 (Wii) 8/10 | NLife = (N64) (GBC) | NP = (GBC) 8.7/10 (N64) 8.5/10 | ONM = 89% }} The game was met with positive reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 88% for the PlayStation version, and 87% and 91/100 for the Nintendo 64 version. In Japan, Famitsu gave both versions of the game a score of 30/40. Sequel A sequel to this game, Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour, was released for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 & Xbox in 2003. References External links *[http://www.nickjapan.com/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nmfj/index.html Official Nickelodeon Japan Mitchell Golf Nintendo 64 site] *[http://www.nickjapan.com/n02/dmg/awxj/index.html Official Nickelodeon Japan Mitchell Golf PlayStation site] * * Category:2000 video games Category:Golf video games Category:Golf video game stubs Category:THQ games Category:THQ stubs Category:Camelot Software Planning games Category:Clap Hanz games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Golf Mitchell Golf Series Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo 64 sports games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation sports games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Network games covers Xbox Live Arcade games Microsoft Windows games Category:PC games Steam Workshop games Sega Dreamcast games